Check Out At The Check In
Check Out at The Check In is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti from Mr. Black from a payphone inside the terminal of Escobar International Airport, Vice City. Mission Tommy goes to a payphone inside the EIA terminal, and Mr. Black informs he has left him a sniper rifle to assassinate a businessman with a briefcase. To help him, he tells him there is a woman standing above the check in desk who is going to speak with the man. Afterwards Tommy waits until the conversation is over, and kills the businessman and retrieves his briefcase. He then takes it to the Downtown Ammu-Nation as instructed. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get the sniper rifle to your right *Watch the woman on the balcony, she will walk down the escalators and ask someone the time *Once the conversation has finished kill the person she has spoke to, but do not kill her *Once the target is dead retrive his briefcase and take it to Ammu-Nation in Downtown *Keep your distance from the target! Use the distance bar in the upper right corner of the screen *Get the briefcase *Take the briefcase to Ammu-Nation in Downtown Walkthrough Once you are done with the call, head to the sniper wait you must have patience because it will take a while, once she has reached the target snipe the man she is trading with, you will then get a wanted level. Quickly exit the airport and get in your vehicle (if you don't steal the closest one) and make a quick dash out of the place. Watch out cause you'll be hosting a two star wanted level. If you own Sunshine Autos, head there and go to the Spray. Script Mr. Black: Time to fry bigger fish, Mr. Teal. There's a rifle in the foilage to your right. Watch the woman standing on the balcony above the check-in desk. She will walk through the crowd and ask someone the time. You must kill that person, retrieve his case and take it to the location taped under the phone. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $8,000. Trivia *You can still get your weapons while inside the airport, to do this, move very closely to the windows where the weapons are located, then move sidewards to collect them. *On the way out of the airport, there are three black Admirals chasing you. You can eliminate the two, which are waiting at a parking lot near the airport entrance, by entering the Tarmac Area directly after picking up the briefcase. Eliminating the cars from there, will make the escape a whole lot easier. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC2.jpg|Taking aim at the businessman. CheckOutAtTheCheckIn-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy being shot at while driving in an Admiral. Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 01.jpg Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 02.jpg Check Out At The Check In Mission Screen Capture 03.jpg Category:Missions in GTA Vice City